


View from the Top

by Wherethereissmoak



Series: Julie's Summer 2017 Hiatus Fics [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: After the Clock King, F/M, Loopy Felicity, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Season 2 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Wherethereissmoak
Summary: After being shot by the Clock King, Felicity is on pain meds that make her loopy. She climbs a tall water tower and blurts out things she probably wishes she could take back. Sara Lance is there to save the day, and also do a little matchmaking.





	View from the Top

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-thon "Get down." For some reason, I'm really into writing alternative endings to the clock king episode lately. LOL Sorry for any errors, I don't have a beta. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Felicity, please come down from there!” Oliver called up to the water tower on top of his IT genius’ building.

“No!” She returned, her voice defiant.

“You’ll pull your stitches and you are probably pretty dizzy from the aspirin I gave you,” Diggle called. “Please come down so you can stand on two solid feet.”

“Never!” The voice said from above.

The three people on the roof slumped their shoulders and sighed.

“This is my fault,” Diggle said. “I never should have given her that much pain medication. I know how she can’t even handle liquor all that well.”

“No, it’s mine. I’m the one who brought her home, I should have stayed on the couch or watched outside to make sure she made it safely through the night.” Oliver’s voice was gruff, but it held a trace of panic in it as he watched the blonde above him hold on for dear life at the top of the water tower.

Sara Lance shook her head at the two idiots next to her. “Well, if we are really going to play the blame game, then I’m the one she took a bullet for tonight, so this is really my fault.”

“Or maybe ‘she’ is a grown woman who makes her own damn decisions,” came the slurred voice from the water tower.

Sara couldn’t help but laugh. Felicity Smoak was such a unique creature.

“Look guys, I’m pretty sure she’s not coming down unless one of us goes up there and gets her.” The group circled the water tower to check for the best way to climb.

“I don’t think it can hold our weight,” Oliver said.

“Well, not yours or Digg’s, but I’m the smallest. It should hold mine.” Sara started removing her jacket to prepare for her climb.

“I’m not sure that’s the best idea, Sara,” Diggle argued. “I think you might not be the best person for her to talk to right now.”

She met Oliver’s eyes, and they exchanged a similar silent conversation to the one they had earlier, after Felicity was shot. Sara may have had Oliver Queen’s body for a while, but she would never have his heart. That belonged to the girl that was currently holding on to the top of the water tower, singing Katy Perry songs at the top of her lungs.

The panic that had been in Oliver’s face when Felicity was shot had sealed the deal for both of them – it was over. It wasn’t really fair to anyone anyway because Sara’s heart also belonged to another. Nyssa al Ghul. She didn’t know if they could ever be together, but she had to try.

“I think I’m exactly the right person to speak to Felicity right now.”

Diggle and Oliver exchanged a look until the man that saw himself as Felicity’s big brother finally nodded. “Okay, go get our girl.”

Sara smiled at him as she started on the first rung of the water tower. “Don’t worry, guys, I will get your Girl Friday down in no time.”

“Wednesday,” the two men said simultaneously with a chuckle.

“See, I’m not even in on the team’s inside jokes,” she murmured to herself as she climbed. When Sara reached the top, she found Felicity clinging to the metal of the water tower. Although she was singing, her closed eyes and heavy breathing showed exactly what Sara had guessed – she was terrified. Sara whispered into her comms that she had made it to the top, and then purposefully left the line open.

“Felicity…why didn’t you come down when we called?”

The woman in question peeked her eyes open at the voice.

“Sara? Why are you up here? Of course, it would be you. One of the gorgeous and perfect Lance sisters. And of course, you have no problem standing like you have no fear up here, while I can barely open my eyes.”

Sara pointed to the spot next to Felicity with a raised eyebrow, and she nodded with a silent invitation to sit.

“Felicity, why did you climb up here? You don’t strike me as the suicidal type.”

Felicity snorted. “Ha, no. I was feeling a little leftover braveness after I, you know, took that bullet, so I thought I would climb up here and see what you vigilantes like about viewing the city from great heights. But then I got dizzy, so now I’m kinda…stuck.”

Sara smiled at the girl’s story.

“I never did properly thank you, for jumping in front of that bullet for me,” she said, putting her arm gently around Felicity’s shoulder, mindful of her wound, both to hug and steady her.

“It’s the least I could do, because I am THE WORST friend. I mean, I we haven’t known each other long, but I think we’re kind of friends, right?”

“Of course, we’re friends, Felicity. And you are a bad friend. Why would you say that?”

“Worst friend…I said I was the worst friend. And I can’t tell you why,” Felicity said, burying her face in her hands. “It’s too mean and embarrassing.”

“You can tell me, I won’t tell anyone.”

Felicity sighed and still didn’t lift her heads from her hands, and she mumbled something that Sara couldn’t make out.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you, the wind up here drowned you out.”

“I SAID I’M IN LOVE WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? NOW YOU KNOW WHAT A TERRIBLE FRIEND I AM SO YOU CAN JUST LEAVE ME UP HERE IN MY MISERY.”

Sara smiled at Felicity’s words and she peered down to see Oliver frozen there with his mouth hanging open in awe. This was exactly why she had left the comm line open. If she hadn’t, these two would probably dance around each other for years.

“Felicity, you are not in love with my boyfriend.”

“Sara, I think I know whom I’m in love with and it’s Oliver. I love Oliver. Oh God, I love Oliver Queen. It sounds so weird to say that out loud. I’m such an idiot. What am I going to do? I’m going to have to quit my job, leave town, change my name.”

“You don’t have to do that, Felicity,” Sara held in a smile. The IT girl’s babble was cute when she was sober, but embarrassed babbling drug-addled Felicity was downright hilarious.

“What are you talking about? I can’t look him in the face again? Not only do I love him, but I just told his girlfriend. His beautiful, awesome, super ninja girlfriend. Nope, can’t face anyone after this. I know, I run away and join ARGUS as a hacker.”

At Felicity’s words, Oliver started climbing the tower. Sara assumed he wanted to stop her from leaving, but luckily Diggle pulled him down just as the tower was starting to creak from his weight.

“Felicity, Oliver is not my boyfriend, we broke up tonight.”

“Oh no! Why?”

“Well, it’s hard to be with someone when you’re in love with someone else. Nyssa, I’m in love with Nyssa.”

“Oh, well I’m glad you were honest about your feelings, but poor Olive...” Felicity’s voice was getting more slurred as her eyes got droopier. Sara knew she needed to hurry and get her down before she fell asleep.

“Olive, and you can bet I’m going to be calling him that from now on, will be just fine. I’m pretty sure he’s in love with someone else too.”

“Laurel…right? You beautiful Lance sisters are killing me,” Felicity said with a yawn.

“Felicity, can you climb onto my shoulders? I think I can carry you down.”

“Sara, I’m too heavy!”

“Part of my super ninja training, as you called it, included a lot of strength building. I won’t let you fall, I promise.”

Slowly, Felicity crawled onto Sara’s back and they started their way down the tower. Diggle and Oliver stationed themselves beneath to offer some support in case they fell. Once, Sara felt Felicity’s head droop onto her shoulder and her hands holding onto the assassin start to slip. “Felicity, you have to stay awake.”

Felicity jolted. “It’s really hard. I’m so sleepy. Tell me something interesting to keep me awake.”

“Well, I can tell you that it’s not Laurel that Oliver’s in love with.”

Felicity sighed.

“Who is it this time? Helena? McKenna? Some girl I haven’t even heard of yet?”

Sara laughed. “You sound so depressed.”

“It’s not depression, it’s just being realist.”

“Felicity, for being a genius, you can be pretty dumb sometimes.” Sara heard Felicity huff in protest behind her.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You, you idiot. I’m talking about you. Oliver has been in love with you for a very long time, and I think he’s finally being honest with himself about it.”

Felicity started giggling, and then her loopiness from the pain medications made her laughter turn hysterical.

“Oh Sara, you are so hilarious. Oliver, loving me? That’s so unthinkable.”

She laughed almost the whole way down until they were almost to the bottom, and then she became quiet.

“Felicity? You still with me, girl?” Sara asked when she heard a moan of pain behind her.

“Sara…my shoulder hurts and the dizziness is back,” Felicity whispered. “I’m not sure I can hold on much longer.”

Her hands started to slip off Sara’s shoulders, but not before the Canary grabbed one hand to stop her from falling. Sara didn’t know how long she could hold this position. “Ollie! I’m losing her!” Her cry was unnecessary because Oliver was already below her with his arms open.

“It’s okay Sara, I’ve got her,” he said. Felicity slipped out of Sara’s grasp and fell directly into Oliver’s arms.

“Oh hi, Oliver. I don’t think I would make a good vigilante. Also Sara is a comedian, she said the most unthinkable thing about you and me. And my arm hurts so I think I’m going to sleep now.”

Oliver looked down now unconscious girl in his arms with a bemused expression as Sara climbed the rest of the way down. “I think she tore open her stitches. You got it?”

He didn’t look away from the girl in his arms. “Yeah, I got her.”

Knowing their favorite IT girl was safe, Sara and Diggle turned to leave.

“Sara?” Oliver’s voice stopped her. “Thank you.” He whispered the words, and she knew he was at the brink of breaking down over the fact that he had almost lost the woman he loved twice in one evening.

“No problem. Take care of her Oliver, she’s one of the good ones,” Sara said with a smile.

Oliver looked back down at Felicity before answering. “She’s the best one.”

His words should have hurt Sara because they came from the man she had been in a relationship with a few hours ago, but she couldn’t disagree when it came to the woman who was the light and heart of Team Arrow.

“Be happy, both of you,” Sara said before leaving the roof. Tomorrow, she told herself, she would go and find her own love. It was time to see Nyssa again.

**

The next morning, Felicity woke up with a killer headache, not to mention the pain in her shoulder was throbbing. She saw a bottle of Digg’s “aspirin” on her bedside stand, but opted not to take them this time.

Felicity frowned when she realized she couldn’t remember how she got into her bed. She distinctively remembered going up to the roof last night after she got home for some fresh air, but couldn’t remember anything after that.

She let out an “eep’ in surprise when her bedroom door swung open and Oliver walked in carrying a cup of coffee. “Oliver, what are you doing here?”

He frowned at her words. “You mean you don’t remember?” Felicity shook her head no, so he continued. “After the incident on the roof, I brought you home, redid your stitches and stayed all night to make sure you were okay.”

He tilted his head toward the other side of the bed and she noticed it was indeed rumpled like someone slept there.

“You slept with me? In my bed?” She asked incredulously and he nodded, a big grin on his face. Oh God, had she talked in her sleep? What if she snored? What if she drooled?

“I hope you don’t mind. I…I just needed to make sure you were safe this time.”

His tone had her wondering exactly what happened on the roof. She tried to retrace her steps in the mind. She got to the roof, she climbed the water tower (why had she been so stupid), she got stuck, Sara, conversation, confessions…wait, had she seen Sara turn off her comm?

“Oh God.” Felicity laid back down and threw the blanket over hear head.

“Felicity, are you okay?”

“Oliver, can you please go away? I’m totally fine now, thank you.”

“Felicity, please talk to me. Please come out from under that blanket.”

“I didn’t by any chance profess my undying love for you last night, did I?”

The man had the nerve to CHUCKLE at her. “Um, yeah, you kind of did, honey.”

Honey? Why was he calling her honey? “Well, if that’s the case, nope, I’m never coming out from under here.”

“Felicity, are the drugs totally out of your system and are you now of sound mind?”

Felicity frowned at his question. “Yeah, based on the pain in my shoulder that would probably be correct.”

She felt the bed dip next to her, and Oliver slowly pulled the blanket down. Her hair probably was a mess, but the way Oliver was looking at her, she didn’t think he cared.

“Well, since you are back to normal I have to tell you something. Loving you is not unthinkable. In fact, it is very, very thinkable.”

Felicity thought maybe she was having some after-effect hallucinations from the pain meds. “WHAT?” She said a little too loudly and made her head hurt. Oliver leaned forward and cupped her face in his hands.

“I love you, Felicity Smoak, and I’m tired of both of us hiding how we feel.” He leaned forward and captured her lips. Her brain short circuited.

“You love me?” she asked as Oliver laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms. Oliver nodded and grinned at her.

“I love you too,” Felicity whispered back in awe.

Oliver winked at her. “I know, honey, you kind of shouted it from the water tower last night.”

Felicity groaned and buried her head into his chest. “Ugh, I can’t believe I did all that. Most embarrassing night of my life.”

Oliver laughed and snuggled her closer. “Nonsense, it was probably one of the top Felicity Smoak moments of all time. I have a list.”

“You have a list of Felicity moments?”

He grabbed her hand and placed it on his heart. “Yeah, I keep it right here.”

She looked up at him incredulously. “Who are you?”

Oliver smiled at her. “I’m the guy that is going to make you breakfast and then check your stitches.”

Felicity could hardly believe this was happening. The pain in her head and shoulder told her she was awake and the feeling of being in Oliver’s arms was undeniably real. Oliver loved her. He was here and he was in her bed. She decided to stop believing she was hallucinating and live in the moment.

Felicity leaned up and kissed him again, pouring all the months of love she had harbored for him into it. She opened her mouth and moaned when his tongue met hers. They rolled her hips together and both of their breaths hitched.

Oliver finally pulled back. “Felicity, I need to feed you and check your wound first. I need to, you don’t know how it felt…” His voice trailed off.

She hugged him. “Oh, I know very much how it feels. You forget who has to stitch you up constantly. But I will make a better effort to keep my feet on the ground from now on. And not go after bank robbers on my own, if you also try not to get shot at as much.”

He leaned forward and gave her a quick peck. “Deal.”

She pushed him away, “now go make me that breakfast you promised, I’m starving!”

Oliver laughed. “And so it begins…”

“Please, I’ve been bossing you around since we met,” Felicity said with a wink.

“That is ridiculously true,” Oliver said as he reached the door of the bedroom. Felicity got out of bed and grabbed his hand.

“Well, how about I make you a deal instead? You make breakfast and then we will come back here and start on some really exciting Felicity moments for your list?” She placed her other hand on his heart.

Oliver sealed the deal with a kiss and went to the kitchen to show off his culinary skills. He did not fail her omelet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, drop a comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
